


you see, fear is only holding us back

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord January Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'Scared, Potter?' and the challenge was 120 words!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578778
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	you see, fear is only holding us back

“Uh, yeah.”

“Oh,” Draco says.

“Aren’t you?” Harry asks. 

“Yes,” Draco admits without thinking. There’s silence behind him now his friends have stopped snickering, silence behind Harry as his friends wait to see if they need to jump in. 

It takes a second before Draco realizes what he just said. 

He starts to sneer, to deny, but Harry stops him.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Harry says. “We’re kids, Draco.”

Draco huffs, remembering his father telling him the opposite, how he should be ready now.

“We are  _ kids  _ and we’ve gone through a lifetime of misery already, it’s no wonder we’re scared.”

“We can’t run from this,” Draco says.

“No,” Harry reaches out his hand. “But we can help each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
